


Mandrake (One Piece) Boys

by AlexxTheLi0n



Category: Mandrake Boys (Visual Novel), One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - One Piece Fusion, F/M, Graduation, Soulmates, mandrake boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxTheLi0n/pseuds/AlexxTheLi0n
Summary: All young graduates look forward to the day that they are eligible to plant and grow a small version of their soul mate, to which it will help and guide them to their existing partner. Confusing? Maybe, but to the people of this realm, it all seemed to natural, just as the giants, fishmen, devil fruits and Minks. In the social time frame, at around the age of 21, most young adults have graduated or earned the passage of right to perform the ceremony with their fellow classmen. A small root, Mandrake, is placed in to a bowl full of fresh milk, then the performer would have to add two drops of their blood into the bowl. The root will submerge into the milk, and in a matter of minutes a small chibi of your destined soul mate will appear. These chibis will guide the person in hopes of better understanding their partners before their fateful encounter





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone ever played the mobile phone game or app Mandrake boys? If you haven't, let me explain what it is... It's basically a collecting game, where the user can plant these seeds, called mandrakes, and they grow into boys/men. Each person that grow unlocks different stories, depending on what seed pack they come in. Essentially... I was inspired by this concept and decided to add my own twist on it.
> 
> If you notice for the whole ritual area, I use the same or similar method the girl from Pan's labyrinth did, when she had that seed. I hope you enjoyed the prologue!

Finally, after completing your long years of schooling at New World University, graduation and its many joys were now upon you. However, you weren’t excited for the after party, nor for the recognitions and awards you truly worked for. In fact, no one cared for such things on that day.

_All young graduates look forward to the day that they are eligible to plant and grow a small version of their soul mate, to which it will help and guide them to their existing partner. Confusing? Maybe, but to the people of this realm, it all seemed to natural, just as the giants, fishmen, devil fruits and Minks._

_In the social time frame, at around the age of 21, most young adults have graduated or earned the passage of right to perform the ceremony with their fellow classmen. A small root, Mandrake, is placed in to a bowl full of fresh milk, then the performer would have to add two drops of their blood into the bowl. The root will submerge into the milk, and in a matter of minutes a small chibi of your destined soul mate will appear. These chibis will guide the person in hopes of better understanding their partners before their fateful encounter …._

**Reader’s point of view**

“Wow, I can’t believe graduation is already here”, you smiled over to Nami, as you both walked out of your final class for the rest of your lives.

“Me neither, (F/N)! it seems as if only yesterday, we were taking our first steps on campus. Now it’s our last”, she smiled softly in remembrance of the fond years she had with you.

“To tell you the truth, I’m a little nervous about the ceremony tomorrow. What if my Mandrake doesn’t form or I don’t fall in love with it at first sight?”

“(F/N), you need to stop all this worrying. You worked so hard and you have the honor of leading the ceremony. I know you’ll be just fine”, she patted your back with a reassuring smile.

“You’re right, Nami… I wonder if it’ll be someone on campus or someone completely new”, you said out loud, trying to imagine who your future spouse might be.

“Let’s just hope we don’t get any weirdos”, she exhaled as a sweat drop formed on her forehead.

You laughed at her statement and decided to part ways from her there, so you could get back to your apartment and start getting ready for tomorrow. Upon arriving, you picked out your outfit for your graduation ceremony. You decided on wearing a dress that flattered the curves of your body with nice matching heels. You as well decided that your graduation robe will be open, to show your outfit.

That night it took you longer to get to bed, as a mixture of excitement and anxiety swirled in your mind. It was no help either when Nami and Robin were blowing up the group chat with saucy details of what their future spouse might be. However, with whatever god given energy you had, you were able to wake up without any trouble.

The whole morning and afternoon was dedicated to you getting ready and self-pampering, because, hey, you deserve it. With a glass full of white Moscato occupying your left hand and a blending brush in the other, you gave yourself the ultimate make-up and spa treatment.

“Hey (F/N)! Are you ready yet. We’re outside already”, Nami called you on your den-den mushi.

“In a minute”, you responded as you hung up to finish the last details of your outfit. With your robe on and your stoles and cords carefully placed on, you were missing one last detail, your cap. A proud grin etched on to your face as you finally placed the head garment on to the crown of your head.  You silently took in every detail, until an annoyed car horn blasted you back to reality.

The ceremony was to take place at the Kyros Arena at New World University, the school you were graduating from. As you entered, you were greeted by many of your friends, and watched your family from above waving to you in their assigned seats.

The preparations were all set, as each graduate had their own table, a pitcher of milk, a mandrake seed, a bowl, and a small sharp pairing knife.

You had a table, more like an altar, facing the crowd, in which the student body would begin the ceremony at your lead.

Before anything, diplomas and speeches were handed out by the head directors, Garp, Kuza, Akainu, and sengoku. Then it was your time to deliver your class speech and begin the actual ceremony. Looking over to Nami, one last time for reassurance, you raised the pitcher of milk and commenced the ceremony.

You slowly poured the milk into the ceramic bowl, then carefully placed the mandrake seed into the white liquid. As you watched everyone catch up, you raised the small knife into the air, and hesitantly pricked your thumb with the end of the knife. With the small punctured hole now in your thumb, you squeezed the appendage carefully to get a few drops of blood into the bowl, two to be exact. Then you waited.

The entire hall went silent, as the class waited for their Mandrakes to come up afloat, to reveal their one and only soul mate.

Although you were the first one to complete the ritual, the sound of a girl squealing in excitement, brought the attention of the whole audience. As everyone watched in astonishment, of a miniature person appear out of her bowl. Soon enough, one by one the whole student body was clamoring as their future partners emerged out of the bowls.

You, however, were still waiting for your Mandrake to appear. Nervous thoughts swelled up your mind as each passing second seemed like hours to come. You noticed how Nami’s partner had already shown up. You were now the only student without a Mandrake.

The sounds of cheering and celebration drowned out as you kept your focus on the bowl. You felt a hand on your shoulder and you knew it was Nami, but you still wouldn’t budge your eyesight. You pleaded in your mind over and over, until you finally saw a small ripple in the bowl. Then another.

Your heart stopped as you waited for another movement, then a single hand popped out of the bowl…  


	2. Luffy Version

Garp had noticed that your Mandrake still hadn’t shown up, so he decided to approach you and give you his support. You were his top student and he had grown personally attach to you, so he was beginning to feel worried for your sake. You didn’t realize he was already standing behind you, since your thoughts were only focused on the ripples of the milk. 

However, your mind went blank as you finally saw a small hand pop out of the bowl, to even notice that Garp was approaching you from behind. Without any thought, you brought your finger to touch the small hand.

“(F/N), I just… WAHHHHHHH”, as Garp approached you he noticed the small Mandrake jump out of the bowl and wrap his arms and legs around your finger. The small Mandrake wore a yellow straw hat, a red vest, and blue shorts. Garp knew all too well who this little Mandrake was, and yet he could have never imagined it’d be you, this caused him to fall back in shock.

“Luffy”, you whispered as you brought the small Mandrake to your face. They typically can’t speak; however, they do respond in nonverbal forms. The Luffy Mandrake, only smiled to you as he continued to embrace your finger. You carried him out and placed him in the palms of your hands and brought him up to your face, to get a better look at him. “Aw, you’re so cute”, you smiled to him, and brought him a little closer to your face. The small Luffy reached out and grabbed your nose and placed a small kiss on it.

“WAAAHHHH!!! I DON’T BELIEVE IT! MY GRANDSON!”, Garp rushed behind you as he finally got back up to look at the little man in your hand. You looked up to Garp and gave him a wide smile to show your happiness. He sighed in disbelief but then laughed in glee, “if my boy gives you any trouble, just give him a fist of love every once in a while. BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”

“(F/N)!!!!!!!!!!!!”, you heard a shout amongst the cheering student body, causing you to look toward the crowd. Then without any warning, two hands stretched out of the crowd and grabbed onto the stage, in which you were standing on. “(F/N)!!!!”, this time, someone had launched themselves towards you at full speed, causing you to shun away from the jump and hide the mini Luffy in the cup of your hands.

You looked back to see a huffing and puffing normal size Luffy, staring at you with joy and amazement. Before he said anything, he reached into one of his shirt pockets. Carefully he pulled out a small female Mandrake and showed it to you on the palm of his hand. It was you. Standing tall and proud was a small chibi version of yourself waving high at you. Your eyes shifted back and forth to Luffy then yourself before you slowly revealed your Luffy mandrake.

“Shishishishishi”, he chuckled as he saw himself in your hands. “Who would’ve thought, that it’d be me and you”, he scratched the back of his head.

“Me neither and it’s you and I, Luffy”, you sighed with a smile. “It couldn’t have been more perfect than this”, you slowly walked up to Luffy and placed your Mandrake back on the table. Luffy did the same and made his way to you. As the cheering escalated, the long tradition of the tossing of the caps, you seized the moment to wrap your arms around his neck and pull your lifelong friend into a deep kiss.

Shocked at first, Luffy was able to melt into the kiss, as he wrapped his arms around your waist to bring you closer. The mandrakes weren’t strangers to each other as they both exchanged small kisses to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make a longer story for luffy, but this is more of a test run. Let me know what you all think, all comments are accepted (just be nice please), thank you :)


	3. Zoro version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro's Turn!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to note that mandrakes can come up at any point in time, when ever your partner grows them, and until you grow yours, they could be waiting for however long. 
> 
> I personally feel i left this piece on a cliff hanger, which leads into a lemon...drunk lemon?... Idk? maybe? ;)   
> Now to work on Sanji's bit ... :)

It wasn’t just a hand, but a sword. Then another! NO, ANOTHER came up afloat. You tilted your head to the side, as you watched the small Mandrake struggle to get out of the bowl with both swords in his hands and one in his mouth. 

 

You thought of helping the little Mandrake, but he seemed to want to do it all by himself, so you stood there and watched him get out of the bowl all on his own. Finally, he was out. Before anything, the little Mandrake sheathed all three swords into his red belly warmer, then he stood in front of you with his arms crossed.  For his height, he portrayed himself as fierce with those three small blades. However, you couldn’t help but giggle how cute he looked trying to act tough, especially with his short green hair.

 

The Mandrake growled and looked away in embarrassment as his face began to blush. “Hi”, you smiled as you brought your open hand closer to him, to get him to jump on it. He looked back at your hand, then sighed as he climbed up on it and stood there with an uninterested look on his face.

 

“See, I told you your Mandrake will appear, I just never imagined he would have moss on top of his head”, Nami joked as she saw your Mandrake. “Come to think of it… Who is he?”

 

“I don’t know”, you said as you eyed the little green man. “But it doesn’t matter, because I know he’s out there somewhere”, you looked up to Nami to show her how happy you truly were. The rest of the graduation celebration took place with your family and friends, as you all talked about your future and specifically your future spouse. After that night, reality came back to play as you brought your mandrake home and adjusted to his living manner.

 

“You sure do nap a lot”, the Mandrake stretched his arms out as he got up from his nap to take a closer seat next to your plate. You were at your kitchen table enjoying brunch, which consisted of French toast, a side of fruit, and a cool mimosa. Mandrakes, don’t require any substances to survive, but it’s still possible to feed them. You cut a small piece of French toast and handed it to him with the tip of your fork, however he didn’t seem interested. Instead the small mandrake averted his attention to champagne bottle, you had left on the counter.

 

“Oh, I see”, you got up and brought the bottle and a small medicine cup, so you could pour him some. The small Mandrake gladly accepted the drink, as he downed the cup, and showed you a toothy smile of gratitude. “So, you like to drink?”, you eyed him up and down, to which he replied with a devilish grin. “Well, it’s only the afternoon, but… I don’t think there is ever a start time when it involves alcohol. Salud!”, you and your Mandrake spent the evening tasting various drinks and mixes.  

 

With your cheeks burning red and your head spinning as if you just got off a rollercoaster, your remaining sobriety decided to end the drinking by picking him up and taking him to the couch with you, where you decided to nap. Although, he’d prefer to continue to drink, he saw your intentions and willingly napped with you in the crook of your neck.

 

Since being with your Mandrake, you have noticed he had many adorable quirks and attitudes over things. For one, he had no sense of direction but was able to perform many tricks with his swords. For his height, he was overly protective of you and loved to play the tough guy, when around new people. But when it was just the two of you, he was a softie who secretly enjoys cuddling and warm baths.

 

A year went by since you had him, and every day you enjoyed his company, causing you to only desire to meet your partner even more.

 

“Hey, let’s go to the farmer’s market. I heard they have a sale on Sake”, you chimed as you picked up your mandrake and placed him on your shoulder. He gave you a wide smile in agreement. “Alright let’s go”, and off you two went.

 

Upon arriving, you and your Mandrake strolled down the busy markets where produce vendors were each announcing their amazing deals. You picked up some groceries, before you finally made it to the Sake booths. “Which one do you think we should open tonight?”, you asked him as you picked up a random bottle and eyed the name of it. “How about this one?... No?”, he shook his head in disagreement, so you placed the bottle back. “Okay…. How about…?”, your hands hovered over to another bottle. However, just before you were about to grab the bottle, your hand accidentally collided with another. “Oh… excuse me…”, you looked up to see the mysterious man’s hand, only to have your breath take away.

 

A tall green haired man stood there in awe as well as he eyed you and your Mandrake up and down. Frightened, you began to take a few steps back. Your mandrake noticed how tense you were becoming, so he pulled out swords into his three-sword fighting style.

 

“Wait”, after confirming you and the mandrake on your shoulder, he grabbed your wrist and stared deep in to your eyes. Before anything could happen, you looked at the man’s green hair and saw what appeared to be you, nestled onto the crown of his head. “That’s me”, you shakily pointed to the female Mandrake on top his head, who waived at you with a smile.

 

He then pulled you into his arms and kissed you as many people watched in shock. When he finally broke away, he spoke in a soft whisper to your ear “I’ve waited three years to find you”.

 

You, however, were still dumbfounded. The only thing you could mutter out was, “what’s your name?”

 

He let go of you and began to blush as he scratched the back of head, realizing his approach may have been to forward. “Uh…um, I’m Zoro… Zoro Roronoa”, he said as he finally spoke with confidence.

 

“Zoro”, you repeated his name at the tip of your tongue. Suddenly, your eyes averted to the table stand were, your mandrake and little you were standing face to face. Zoro saw what you were looking at and there he saw little you walk up to little him and petting his hair. Mini Zoro stood there in shock as he allowed this to happen.

 

You couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, and subtly you found yourself leaning on him as you both watched the little mandrakes toy with each other. “Hey, Zoro”, you looked up to his as you were now under his chin, “You want to come over my place and have a drink?”, you asked as you held up the very same green bottle. Zoro replied with the same devilish grin your mandrake gave you when you first had your drinks together.


	4. Sanji Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have the monster trio done! I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

The small hand reached out as far as it could, almost as if it were signaling for help. Without putting much thought, you, put your finger in its open palm, so it could have some sort of leverage. After the small hand felt your touch another hand popped out and grabbed hold of your finger entirely. Too shocked to pull back, you watched as the mandrake finally pull himself out of the bowl and into the palm of your right hand.

There stood a small blonde man with curly eyebrows, staring at you with bright dewy eyes. Then a slow blush began to run across his face the more he stared into your eyes.

Overcome with joy, you couldn’t help to hold back a few tears escaping their way to the floor. You laughed as you wiped them away with the sleeve of your graduation robe, and with glossy eyes, you faced the little man in your hand and smiled, “Hi”.

The little mandrake’s eyes instantly shaped into those of pink beating hearts as he heard you for the first time. Still in the palm of your hand, he rushed over to your thumb and began to embrace it and plant little kisses on it.

**…*A few days later*…**

“I can’t believe you were able to make me this all on your own”, you couldn’t help as you felt impress over the heart-shaped pancake your mandrake made you that morning. He smiled with joy knowing that you were pleased as he held his oversized spatula. Before anything he ran to another corner of the table (or more like flew with his “sky walk” ability), so he could bring you back a dandelion that was growing in your front yard.

With one knee bent to the floor, he offered the golden flower like weed to you with big loving eyes. “You are too sweet… and these are delicious!!”, as you put the plant down, you took a bite from your pancakes and couldn’t believe how well they came out. “You must be a chef if your food is this amazing”, the mandrake only tilted his head in question.

Mandrakes don’t hold any knowledge, as to who they are portraying. They only hone their skills, personality, and physical appearance.

“Never mind that…”, you smiled gratefully to the little mandrake as you finished your delicious pancake of love. Reaching over to down the last piece with a glass of orange juice, you couldn’t help but spill the orange juice all over your mandrake and yourself. “Oh, my goodness!! I’m so sorry”, you tried to wipe off the orange juice from him with a napkin. After seeing how sticking he was becoming, you couldn’t help but wonder if mandrakes could take baths. “Well he is technically a plant…” you murmured to yourself, “… and it is my bath day… Hey, how about we go wash up?”, you asked with a smile.

The mandrake couldn’t have been happier to hear that from you, as his face flushed red, followed by rushing bloody nose. “Oh My God!”, not understanding why the sudden nose bleed, you quickly took him to the bathroom and gave him pieces of tissue paper, so he can clean up.

***** A few months later*****

“Hey (F/N), make sure to be at the restaurant half an hour early! I can’t have my maid of honor late”, Nami called you.

“Don’t worry! The dinner rehearsal is going to be fine. I made the reservation after all”, you reassuringly told her. “Hopefully you and your fiancé like it. It’s on a boat and seafood theme. Considering how much your fiancé likes pirates. They have really good ratings as well”. Nami was well beyond excited on how much thought you put into in planning her wedding, taking in every detail for the upcoming day.

After the phone call, you turned to your mandrake who was dressing in a tux you had bought him, from a place that sell specific tailored clothing to fit anyone’s mandrake. “You look so handsome!!”, you couldn’t help but squeal how the little man with the goatee look in the suit. He appreciated the comment as he smiled up to you. “Alright, I’m going to get dressed and then we can start heading to the restaurant”, you slipped into a navy-blue tight sequence dress with a slit at the thigh and accessorized yourself with silver jewelry.

 _The Baratie,_ was the name of the restaurant, and the owner wan none other than world renown head chef Zeff. You entered the restaurant with your mandrake sitting on your shoulder and decided to check if your specifications were made and that everything was in order. The table was set up nicely, both featuring the red and orange colored accents you had asked for.

Upon discussing the drink choices with one of the servers there, you heard a loud crash coming from the kitchen doors. “Oh no! they’re at it again”, the server sheepishly hid his face behind the wine selection menu as more thuds came from the room. And if that wasn’t bad enough, Nami had sent you a text that the whole party was here and were just outside.

“I can not let them ruin this night”, you panicked and made your way to the kitchen in hopes of coming to an understanding and resolution before Nami entered. Upon arriving to the kitchen door, the doors were slammed upon with such force that you had lost your balance and began to stumble back to the railing of the boat. Without having any grip for your heels to grab onto, you were thrown over-board, back facing the watery floor.

“Oi!”, was the only thing you heard from your screaming, then the sound of kicks coming straight toward you.  Somebody had caught you, but you were to afraid to look up at them from the fall, you merely held onto them as they carried you bridal style back to the deck of the ship.

“Are you alright?”, you opened your eyes and from having them shut so hard you couldn’t help but see blurry. Your eyes struggled to put the image together, but you swear the figure was looking more like your mandrake.

“SANJI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED”, the owner Zeff had come out to see what the whole commotion was about. Shaking your head, you pushed yourself away from the man and tried to regain balance on your own. Then you felt your mandrake on your shoulder trying to grab your attention, you looked at him and smiled as you were glad to see him that he was okay.

The mandrake, however was furious, his right leg spontaneously combusted to fire, something you had never seen him do, then he sky-walked over to the man who save you. You turned around and could not believe your eyes as you gasped and held your breath.

“OI! OI! OI! Calm down little… me?”, Sanji grabbed the mandrake by the jacket and carefully took a closer look at the little man. The blonde man then looked to you and became shocked as something finally clicked.

“(F/N)! is everything alright! We saw you fall from the boat!”, Nami was out of breath as she worried for her best friend. You looked to her and nodded your head.

Sanji snapped back into reality as his little mini me kept insisting to fight him. “(F/N), is that your name?”, he walked up to you to give you back your mandrake, which you accepted with an open palm.

“Ehem…”, you heard a cough from in back and saw Zeff hold out what appeared to be you in mandrake form. (Zeff takes care of your mandrake while Sanji works, because he would get to distracted). Your mandrake saw the tiny you and his eye became into hearts as he jumped out your hand and sky walked over to your mandrake.

You could only giggle as you watched mini Sanji tried to kiss little you, only to be met with a pinch on the cheek. Sanji grabbed you by the shoulders and gently faced you his way as you were now facing him face to face for the first time. Maybe it was a rush of emotion and adrenalin from nearly falling off the boat, but you grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. You felt his heart race up against your chest and as you finally pulled away, he had turn away to cover his nose from bleeding all over you.

Sanji then spun around with glee and shouted, “YAHOO!!! I FOUND MY HONEY!”. Before he could rush back to you, Zeff kicked him on the head with his wooden steak and had Sanji apologize to you and the entire restaurant for the incident that he caused.

You assured him you were fine, but Zeff cleared the charge for the dinner rehearsal and offered his catering service for the wedding as compensation. Everyone enjoyed themselves that night, the dinner went perfect, the couple was happy, and your mandrake was more than delighted to be with his “date”. They had live music as well that night. Everyone who brought a partner was happily on the dance floor, you only sat and watched the two mandrakes dance and twirl each other on the table.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”, Sanji had escaped the kitchen knowing he had to face the wrath of Zeff later, so he can have this dance with you. Without saying a thing, you smiled and got up from the chair and held onto his smooth hand. Wrapping his right arm around your waist and the other in the air as a guide, you couldn’t help but rest your head on his chest. Cooler this time, he placed his head on top of yours, and you both danced until the music stopped playing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, either Law or Ace. Still contemplating about doing one for ussop, let me know if I should. Thanks :)


	5. Usopp Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise Usopp gets a story!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing one for Usopp, but tbh I grew a soft side for him. He's charming in his own way and I know not a lot of people are talking about him rn, but I honestly hope he plays a good role in the Wano arc. Considering now that he has observation Haki.

Out of the rippling bowl of milk came out, what appeared to be a single finger pointing upward. Your tilted to the side in question as nothing else was happening. Looking from side to side, you decided to pull out the mandrake by its “finger”.

What hoped to be a hand to follow, out came his entire face. The mandrake in pain from being pulled from his nose, pushed his way out of your grip and onto the table. “I AM SO SORRY… I… I didn’t know”, you watched as the tan afroed hair mandrake began to rub its nose than his behind from being dropped onto the table.

He finally looked up to you and gave you a wide smile of reassurance. “Oh, it seems I have a strong man on my side”, you joked as you bent to the tables length to see him face to face. The mandrake only grinned with pride as he pointed to himself with his right thumb, followed by some cocky head gestures. “Haha, you’re pretty cute”, he only reacted by making a cute dorky face.

After the ceremony, Nami came up to you to invite you to a fare-well party for the class of ‘18 at the beach. All of your friends were going to be there; Nami, Robin, Vivi, and Luffy. “Haha, okay, just let me go get dressed”, not wanting to get sand on your dress or robe, you went back to your place to dress in some ripped jeans, sneakers, and a plain yellow cropped t-shirt with black stripes.

“Are you ready?”, You looked to your mandrake as he appeared to have pulled his hair to the back with some gel you had on your vanity. He looked himself up and down in front of the mirror before he gave you the okay to pick him up. “Haha you’re such a goofball… Let’s go”, you picked him up and placed in the pocket of your shirt where he comfortably stayed in.

Upon arriving, you were greeted by some old classmates and a few friends, however you stuck mostly with your normal group. “Oy, you guys, I’ll be right back. I’m going to go and bring some friends”, Luffy smiled as he ran to the parking lot. His poor mandrake holding on for her dear life by the rim of his straw hat.

“So, do you guys have any idea who your guy might be?”, you asked as you all had your mandrakes sitting on top of the cooler, interacting with each other. Everyone shook their head to your question, but either way everyone was still happy. “Look Robin!”, you couldn’t help but point out to how star struck your mandrake was to Robin’s cyborg like mandrake.

“I think they could be good friends”, Robin laughed on how her mandrake kept forming these ridiculous poses and yours tried to follow.

As you bent to your left side to get another beer from the cooler that was next to log you were sitting on, you heard Luffy come back with a few people. “These are my friends from when I was a kid”, Luffy introduced them to you as you were still digging for that beer. You felt someone sit next to you on the open seat of you to the right, knowing it wasn’t Luffy.

Finally grabbing your beer, you turned back up to meet Luffy’s childhood friend. “Hi, I’m (F/N) and yo…”, you said as you whipped your way back to face the stranger, happy as you finally found a beer. However, you were stopped as something long poked you on the forehead. You and the stranger both flew backwards in pain, each holding the pained area.

“Oy, I’m really sorry about that!”, the man finally said sitting up from the sand.

“No, you’re fine”, you sat up and told him still rubbing your forehead. “I shouldn’t have moved so quick…ly”, you finally saw the man eye to eye and you both stayed staring at each other. Everyone saw the similarity in your mandrake and the man in front of you and stayed silent as they were both in shock.

“LUFFY! You knew (F/N)’s mandrake? “, Nami shouted to the dazed out Luffy who was only talking to his mandrake. Everyone turned to him in question, including you too.

“Eh?”, was all he said before Nami was able to punch him on the head.

“My name is Usopp”, the curly haired man said as he got himself up and came forward to pull you back up, so you both could sit back down on the log.

“(F/N)”, you chortled out nervously as you accepted his hand and sat on the log back again. “Well who would’ve thought, I’d meet you this fast”, you were speaking nervously as you wanted to clear the air.

“Haha, I graduated a year ago. I just don’t know why Luffy didn’t tell me he knew you already if he’s seen my mandrake before”, he sighed with smile, fatiguingly knowing if Luffy had connected the line, he would’ve met you already. “But the universe, she works in mysterious ways, haha”, he smiled as he scratched the back of his head. You then saw a mandrake that looked like you pop out the pocket from his overalls. Usopp picked up the mandrake and placed her with the rest of them.

She seemed to be only interested in the Usopp mandrake as she hovered over him. He nervously tried to play the cool guy only to fall on his bum. Mandrake you didn’t care as she jumped on top of him and began cuddle up to him, rubbing her face all over his cheek. You only laughed as the mini Usopp nervously accepted it.

“Speaking of mysteries, how about I share to you all one of my great adventures on how I single handedly solved the mystery of the disappearing treasure from my village”, everyone shrugged their shoulders as a sign of go ahead. Interesting enough, his story wasn’t bad, he had such character when it came to speak that you couldn’t help but admire him for it.

The whole night you stayed at his side listening to his stories, even when your group would leave to dance or drink, you stayed just to listen to him. As the whole group left to go dance, and it was just the you two and your mandrakes, you looked up to Usopp with a smile and with a wild idea. “Hey, how about you and I go have an adventure”, you smiled as you booped his nose. He only gulped and smiled nervously as he followed you back to the car. Your mandrakes stayed in his front pocket as they were both asleep next to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I couldn't move on if I didn't at least contribute one thing to god Usopp. Chapter came out better than I expected and pretty quick too. :)


	6. Ace version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A is for ADVENTURE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was weird chapter for me, because I wasn't sure how to go with it. So I figured Ace was the adventurous type and it made more sense to have the story lead this way. Anyways I hope you all enjoy it and sorry for the long wait. :)

You watched in astonishment as a fair skinned hand pop out of the white liquid, however you’d never guess what would have happened after that. Garp who had made his way towards you in hope to console you, finally saw that the situation was entirely different now. He too watched patiently by your side, expecting the unexpected.

The hand stood in midair for a second, then to your surprise, it made a fist and the liquid surrounding it began to bubble. Yours’s and Garp’s head tilted to the right in confusion as the milk began to steam. Your curiosity got the best of you as you decided to take a closer look at the bowl. The fist tightened its grip, then a giant splash came out of the bowl. Garp pulled you back and thankfully shielded you from the scowling milk.

“What in the world?”, you heard Garp murmur to himself as he tried to look back and determine the situation.

You too wanted to take a look, so you pushed yourself away from him and went back to the table. There you saw a tiny man kneeling, head facing the floor as his fists were swallowed in flames. You couldn’t see his face, since he wore an orange cowboy like hat with red beads surrounding the inner rim.

As soon as the flames burned out, the mandrake stood up and with a flick of his finger, adjusted his hat so that he could look at you. Liking what he saw, he strutted his way towards you, causing you to lean back in embarrassment and blush. “Why is he so cool?”, you thought to yourself as your cheeks began to flush.

You hesitantly held your hand out to him, but before you could bring it any closer to the table, the little mandrake mange to jump in your hand with a boost of his flame power.

“ACEEEEEE!!!!”, Garp blasted your ear, causing you and your mandrake to cringe up. “Of all the brats in the world! It had to be him…”, you stared wide eyed at him as you were curious how one of the head directors and your good friend could possibly know this man. Garp caught your gaze and began to scratch the back of his head as he looked down to the ground in deep thought.

“Do… do you know him?”, you broke Garp out of his thoughts as he looked up at you and sighed. Suddenly he began to laugh with somewhat glee and embarrassment.

“BWHAHAHAHAHAHA… of course I know him! He’s my no-good grandson!”, he smiled as he looked at your mandrake. The mandrake only rolled his eyes and faced his back towards the insane old man.

“I thought Luffy was your only grandson”, you said looking back at Garp, since you still couldn’t make complete eye contact with your mandrake without blushing.

“He’s adopted, but Luffy is no good either, since he wants to follow in his footsteps”, his disappointment could be felt in his own words.

“Do you know where he is?”, you looked back to your mandrake and decided to poke him on his bare belly, this time catching him by surprise.

“No, instead of looking for work after graduation, he went out looking for… YOU! He’s been out for three years, gods know where!!!!”, you looked back at him then to your mandrake as he tried to keep his cool.

“I think you’ve waited long enough”, you whispered to the mandrake as he tilted his head in confusion. Without another word to Garp or to anyone else, you picked yourself up and ran off the stage and headed straight to the doors.

“(Y/N)!”, you felt a hand grab you by your wrists as they stopped you from entering your car. You turned around to see an out of breath Nami, “Where are you going!”

“Honestly… I don’t know”, you looked at your mandrake who was hanging at your shoulder, hanging on by the collar of your Graduation robe. He gave you a confident smile in which you knew you were making the right decision. “But I do know is that I’m going on an adventure”, you smiled one last time at your friend as she loosened her grip, giving you the opportunity to get back into your car. With one last look to your friend, who stood there in disbelief, you headed straight to your home.

“Alright, what do I need…”, you rushed inside as you grabbed your suitcase and documents. “Underwear, brawl, pants, shirt, socks... is that it”, you looked back at your mandrake and hadn’t noticed that you had thrown your underwear on top of him, who was sitting on the bed completely missing the suitcase.

“Ah! Sorry”, unfazed, he carefully took the garment off and helped organize your luggage. Sighing you slumped on the bed and looked at your freckled face mandrake, “Am I doing the right thing?”. He somehow managed to zip your briefcase and sit on top of it. The little mandrake took his hat off and pulled his hair back, but then he gave you the most daring smile. You sat back up, looked at your passport papers and looked back at your mandrake more carefully. “I think…”, you got up, placing your mandrake on your shoulder, and grabbing your suitcase “… Alabasta is where it’s at”. Smiling, you and your mandrake headed out the door and made your way to the sandy kingdom of Alabasta.

… *Five years later*…

Taking a sip out of your cup of sake at the land of Wano with your mandrake sitting at your side and enjoying a full course meal, you couldn’t help but remanence on the past few years.

“Your Mandragora has quite the appetite”, the waitress smiled nervously as your mandrake finished his whole regular size plate.

“He just eats good”, you smiled back at the waitress who only resumed back to her work. Your mandrake walked back to you and lifted his arms up to you, indicating for you to pick him up. You brought him up and placed him in your shirt pocket, where he proceeded to take a nap as he usually does. You got his plate and stacked it up with the rest of the empty platters. “Your lucky our berries are worth more here than out there”, you said as you finished your other cup of sake.

Soon a long whistle was heard as somebody approached you from behind. You didn’t bother to look; however, you did raise an eyebrow to the strange man’s approach. “I hope you don’t mind me saying, but I would have never guessed that a lady would be able to eat this much”, the stranger sat at your side. “I’ll have whatever she had, it had to be good if there’s plates stacked up to the ceiling”, he told the waitress, who only sweat dropped again and went back to tell the tiresome cooks.

“Well I do like to eat”, you joked as you poured another cup of sake, finishing the bottle mid-way of filing your cup.

“Bring me another bottle of sake for my friend”, the stranger shouted to the waitress. “I couldn’t help but notice your backpack that you might be a traveler”, he said facing you, however do to your woven straw hat, he couldn’t really see you.

“I get around”, you smiled as the waitress brought a new bottle of sake and poured both of your cups.

“Well here’s to traveling”, he raised his cup in the air and you did as well. After both taking your first sip, you decided to finally take a look at the lonesome traveler to thank him for the drink. Finally, eyes making contact with each other, you couldn’t help but spit out the drink in shock and fall back on the bar stool.

You would have hit the floor, if it hadn’t been for the stranger who caught you in moments notice. Looking into his eyes, you knew all to well who’s these eyes belonged to, and judging from his expression, he was well aware of the situation.

He pulled you back up carefully, until you were able to stand up on your own. The sudden movement as well startled your sleepy mandrake, causing him to appear out of your shirt and jump in the air, fist full of fire, ready to attack his doppelganger.

“No, stop!”, used to his rush attacks, you were able to cup him in the palm of your hand before he was able to make contact. “I’m sorry, he’s a little over protective”, you shied away as you opened your palm to check if he had calm down already.  Your mandrake was only pouting as you found him sitting on your palm.

“My name is Ace!”, he nearly shouted as if he were afraid he’d lose the chance to ever meet you again, he quickly bowed his head in show of his respect.  

You put your mandrake on the table and grabbed Ace by the shoulders to bring him up and held him there for what seemed like a while. His stare was deep and intense, but you knew him for a long time already. Without any warning you hooked your arms around his neck and embraced him for as long as you could. He stood there in shock, but quickly reacted into embracing you by your waist.

“My name is (F/N)”, you finally told him with teary eyes, as you pulled apart. He wiped away the tears with his thumbs and you couldn’t help but cup his face with the palm of your hands.

The rest of the evening, you spent the time with Ace sharing your stories on how you traveled from island to island in search of him, after what Garp had told you. He admitted he felt like an idiot to have put you through all that trouble since he was the one looking for you. Ace as well showed you his mandrake of you, who was resting in his backpack the whole time. Little you was quick to make friends with little Ace as she hovered over him curiously, and he stood there flustered not knowing what to do.

“You know…”, you began as you placed your last cup of sake down, “there are still a lot more islands I haven’t been too…” Ace raised an eyebrow as he seemed interested in your words, “… I don’t have anything to get back to anyways….”

Ace, without letting you finish, rushed to give you a kiss on your lips. Startled, you quickly melted into the kiss as you both shut your eyes to enjoy the moment. As he slowly pulled away, he whispered onto your lips “Let’s go to sea together”.

With that, he payed the bill of your meals and grabbed your things and you by the hand as he rushed you back to his ship. Your mandrakes holding on by the collar of your shirt, Ace picked you up bridal style and with his power flew you up to the deck of the ship. You couldn’t help but laugh in joy and pull him into another quick kiss. “Where to next captain?”, you teased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Law!


	7. Law Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I always liked the idea of Law being a perv... of course that's my opinion. ;}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when the whole Obama care was initiated, my pediatrician had been changed which sucked because she was a family doctor and a good friend of my mom. I wonder of any of you could relate, because it's hard to gain trust with people especially those who are checking you in more intimate places. Anyways, which has resulted into me not visiting the old office for a few years actually, plus now that i'm an "adult", I had another doctor change... haha.... ughh… -_-

Your whole surrounding seemed to have vanished as your eyes and beating chest concentrated on the single hand. As quickly as it came up, the hand suddenly disappeared back into the bowl.

You heard someone calling out your name from behind telling you to let it go, but you knew there was someone in there. They began to tug at your shoulder to get you to move, but you wouldn’t budge. They didn’t see what you saw, so you weren’t going to give up.

Just as you expected something did show up as it was bobbing on top of the milk, the tugging of your shoulder as well seemed to stop. Out from the bowl, slowly came up a round white cap with black blotches at the bottom of the hat. Then your eyes were met with intensive yellow piercing orbs. They seemed cold as ice for such a bright color, but you couldn’t help but feel as if you were in a trance.

The little mandrake slowly appeared out of the bowl not once breaking his gaze with you. Then what seemed to be like a bubble form around him and the table, he disappeared and reappeared inches away from you.

The bubble formed again, this time swallowing you inside the blue orb, and you couldn’t help but feel enchanted by the blue tint surrounding you. He vanished again, however this time you felt something at the crook of your neck. You brought your hand to feel he was there and sure enough, there he sat with his eyes closed, resting against your neck. The bubble soon vanished, and the sound of your surroundings came back to you as time was now flowing back to normal.

“(F/N)!”, Nami was the first person you saw when you turned around, and she stood there in disbelief and somewhat seemed to be apologetic. Her expression however changed to a joyful one, as she couldn’t help but notice how contagious your smile was. “I told you”, she began as she rushed in to hug, so she could hide her tears from her eyes.

That night was spent with your friends and family as you all went out to dinner to celebrate the momentous occasion. At the end of the day, everyone went home with full bellies and wide smiles on their faces.

… *A few years later*…

“AHHH*… Good morning”, you stretched your arms in the air as you got up from your warm unforgiving bed. “… What do you think we should have for breakfast?”, you looked over to your mandrake’s side of the bed (* guarded by pillows, so that you wouldn’t squish him*). “Hm?... WHERE DID YOU GO!”, flipping over the blankets and pillows you panicked believing you might had squished him again.

With the bed all tangled up with sheets and pillows, you began to calm yourself and try to come up with a rational idea of where he might be. Then you felt something uncomfortable in between your chest. You looked down, and sure enough, your mandrake had made himself at home as he comfortably cozied himself in your cleavage.

“When did you get in there?”, you were in disbelief as you got him out. “You are such a weirdo?”, you rolled your eyes as he held his usual emotionless expression. “You know what…”, you began as you made your way to the kitchen, with a still unresponsive mandrake. “… I think I’m in the mood for… French Toast”, you teased, knowing full well his hatred for bread. He looked at you in disgust and you knew you had him right where you wanted.

“Oh yes, and maybe with a side of toast and jam”, you couldn’t help but grin at your nauseated mandrake. You placed him on the kitchen island, so you can start preparing a veggie omelet, while still fibbing to your mandrake.

As you were beating the egg, you looked over to him and saw how quickly depressed he became as he laid his full face on the table pouting. You laughed in disbelief as you added your favorite veggies in to the pan, mixed in with the egg. “I’m only joking”, you told him as he finally made eye contact with you. “Why don’t you go get the mail, and I’ll finish up breakfast here”, you gave him a smile as he rolled his eyes and began to grow his usual bubble. Teleporting from one end to the other, he was already out the door, completing a usual daily task.

Thankfully you had leftover rice from the night before, so you were able to whip up something special for your mandrake. Frying the rice with leftover protein and vegetables, you were able to make him an omurice. By the time your mandrake returned you had both plates served. “Thank you for that”, you took the stack of mail from him as he sat down next to his plate, ready to eat. Eating and checking the mail, you came upon a peculiar post card from you’re your local hospital, St. Rosinante.

“Hmm?... This is strange…”, you looked over the post card to find that your regular family doctor had been changed. “Ahh… this sucks… Dr. Chopper was an amazing doctor. Now I have someone called Dr. Trafalagar”, you heaved in annoyance as you read on. “He’s also requesting that I make an appointment to start a regular check-up”, you scratched the back of your head as you tried to remember your last doctor’s visit. “Uhg… I don’t want to. What do you say?”, your mandrake only nodded. “Why are you so responsible?... okay, I just have to call to confirm it”, after breakfast you called the hospital’s office number while your little helper picked up the table.

As you called, the secretary had informed you that there was room for today, and considering that your only plans consisted of cleaning, because of little Mr. clean, you agreed to the noon appointment.

Taking a quick shower and having a motive to get out of cleaning day, you made your way to your car with your mandrake on your shoulder.

…

The hospital was as cold as always, making you regret your decision already. Now you knew why you avoided the doctor’s office. The needles, the sterilization, and the probing, was enough reason for you to never want to return. You were now covered in goose bumps as you waited impatiently for the nurse to call your name.

“(F/N) (L/N)!”, a green haired nurse popped her head out of the door way as she shouted out for your name in the dead silent room. You scrambled to get up as you bent over to get your mandrake from the coffee table, who was reading an article from Reader’s Digest. Placing him in your string bag, you made your way to the nurse, who quickly began the check-up.

She checked your weight, height, blood pressure and temperature, then she escorted you to a private room where she asked you a few questions. “Alright, your doctor will be here shortly… in the mean time you can dress into these robes”, out from the cupboards she pulled out some green pastel colored robes and handed them to you.

“Aww man! I didn’t think it was going to be this kind of check-up”, you said to yourself as the nurse finally left. Your mandrake had pulled himself out of your bag and was sitting in the one guest chair while reading some random magazine that you had pulled out for him from the bin.

You quickly undressed into the robes, leaving on your underwear as you did, then patiently laid on the examination table. Or rather you can say impatiently… Your hands were beginning to sweat as the high anticipation crept over you like an unwanted surprise.

Taking slow deep breaths to calm your nerves, you finally heard the click of the door handle opening. You quickly shot up to a sitting position and tried to close the back flap of your robe, as the mirror in back kept reflecting your bareback and underwear.

“Miss (L/N)-ya, I see that your last visit was over 4 years ago… care to fill me in on that”, your doctor finally entered, however his face was stuck in a clipboard.

You looked around in embarrassment trying to avoid eye contact with him, “Umm… an apple a day keeps the doctor away, hehe…”.

Unamused, your doctor finally looked up from his clip board to give you a disapproval look, but now that he saw you, he dropped his clip board. Your face still avoiding eye contact, was now met with a pair of hands roughly grabbing on to your cheeks, as they moved to examine your whole face.

With one hand holding your entire face up to finally meet his, you were in utter shock as he was. You remembered those cold yellow eyes, as they always brought chils down your spine whenever you looked into them. You pushed him away, after your cheeks began to burn from his rough handling, and immediately looked over to your mandrake who was now beside you, furious with the man in front of him. The man saw his doppelganger and with that he rushed back to you, this time placing his head in the crook of your neck as he held on to you from your waist.

When he finally did pull away, he placed his forehead against yours, so that his eyes were the only thing you could see. “… and to think it was those apples that kept you away from me”, his lips hovered over yours. Your cheeks flushed red as you tried to come to your thoughts, but all you could do was laugh.

“Pffftt… HAHA!”, it didn’t help that Law had grabbed your cheeks earlier, since now they were on fire from all the laughing. “Ha… I’m sorry”, you gasped as you tried to wipe the tears away.

“You’re just like your mandrake…”, he pulled away and sighed in defeat as he began to rub the temples of his forehead.

“Oh yeah… how about we go settle this over with a sandwich at a nearby deli”, you smiled as you stood up from the exam-table.

“I’m not on break”, he stated coldly.

“Yeah of course you wouldn’t be”, you mumbled to yourself as you grabbed your clothes from the chair, “well it looks like we’re done here”. You cleverly tried to inch yourself to the door, figuring you’d just get dressed in a nearby bathroom.

“Where do you think you’re going”, he stopped you with one hand slammed against the door, “this is a physical exam”. At that your mandrake had teleported himself to Law’s shoulder and began to pull on his hair. Law merely grabbed him and put him in a special jar, where he wouldn’t be able to escape. “Let’s get this started, (F/N)-ya”, you gulped as Law looked at you while putting on his latex gloves.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! This chapter took me a bit longer, mostly because i'm trying to work as much as I can before entering back to school, because i'm a dumb and like to buy dumb sh*t. Next will be Kid, then I will have a special announcement, that will answer most people's questions! 
> 
> P.s. I really enjoy reading your comments, sorry if I don't get to respond, its been busy, but don't be afraid to leave your feedback! the support on this site is amazing! Love you all! :)


	8. Kid Version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Kids turn YaY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't that much interaction with you and kid mandrake, so sorry about that, but this was one way I just wanted to write this story as. I've never really liked Kid, but after what happened to him with Kaido, I do feel sorry for him. So from these "feelings" I was inspired to do a more hate love relationship, if that makes sense. Anyways! Hope you all enjoy!

You nearly fell back, from what appeared out of the bowl. You knew all to well who this man was and yet you wondered how could the universe consider you to be compatible with such a person. There he stood at 3 inches, pale skinned and hair so red it made the devil jealous.

“Kid?”, you whispered to yourself as your mandrake only stared blankly at you. Your heart immediately swelled with pain as your eyes shut from the stinging pain of your tears. “This can’t be happening...”, you cupped your mouth as you began to scoot back further away from the table.

“(F/N), what’s wrong?”, a concern Nami approached you from the side as she saw that you still hadn’t picked yourself up. She noticed that your eyes were still focused on the table, so she turned to see what was causing all this horror. There, Nami saw your childhood bully, your student rival, the man who nearly kept you from leading this honorary ceremony. Nami turned back to you but found no one there. Then she heard the faint sound of steps running from the podium and turned to see you heading towards the exit.

“(F/N)!!!”, Kid ran up to the stage where you once stood, “Where did she go?!”. Nami only scowled at him and quietly looked to the doors you had left from. Kid saw that mandrake him was still on the table and only sighed in defeat as he picked him up and carefully held on to him.

…

At the campus garden of Green Bit, there you sat in one of the most secluded benches you could find, thinking what could have possibly made you compatible with Kid. You heard footsteps and heavy breathing approach you from behind, but you didn’t bother to look and see who it was. With your head hanging low, the man just made quietly made his way to the empty seat next to you.

You saw his footwear and immediately knew it was Kid, but you both kept your silence. “… I don’t know what kind of game you played this whole time, but I guess you won…”, you were cold with your words and Kid couldn’t help but feel guilt for your pain.

“There was never a game, (F/N) … you have it all wrong.”

“You always tried to control me, then you began to compete against me… we were once good friends… Why?”, warm tears were now streaming down your face.

“I never meant to cause you harm… I just want-...”

“YOU JUST WANTED TO WHAT!”, you faced him with your red dewy eyes waiting for his excuse of all the abuse you took from him as a kid.

He was taken aback by your facial expression and hesitated to give you an answer as his head immediately faced the opposite direction of you. Before you could look away, he planted a rough kiss on your lips and placed his hand at the back of your head. His eyes were shut, while yours were wide open in surprise. You felt Kid’s lips press on in hopes that you would do the same, but you wouldn’t move. Just before he was about to pull away, you shut your eyes as more tears ran down your face and finally opened up to the kiss.

The kiss was gentle and much softer than you expected, when he had finally pulled away he kept his hand at the back of your head and pulled you much closer. “I’ve always wanted you to be mine…”, this time you pushed him away, so you can get a better look at him. “… The only reason I stayed in school was so that I can be with you. You were always so smart growing up, I knew I had to study hard if I wanted to keep up with you”.

“You were such a jerk”, you began to wipe the tears away with your robe sleeves, “Then why were you so mean to me growing up”.

Kid looked away in embarrassment before he started mumbling something about being jealous of you hanging out with other people. You and Kid spent the next two hours sharing about each other’s past and the misunderstandings that came along with it.

“OH MY GOD!”, your heart stopped as you just realized you had forgotten something.

“What is it”, Kid was startled at your sudden uproar.

“I left my mandrake on the table and the hall is probably empty by now”, you got up from the bench ready to run back, but Kid held you from the wrist as he stood to stop you.

“They’ve been here this whole time”, Kid stepped away to show you that both mandrakes were there right beside him, you just couldn’t see them. There they sat leaning against one and another, hand in hand, as they both had drifted to sleep.

You gently pulled them apart and picked up your Kid mandrake as you held him in the palm of your hand and rested back down on the bench. Mandrake you had woken up, so Kid picked her up and did the same as you, as little you tried to go back to sleep.

“I’m guessing you’re a heavy sleeper”, you chuckled as you watched your mandrake roll around to find a comfy spot. “… and you snore?”, the little mandrake made light whistling noises as he finally positioned himself on his belly.

“Tch…”, Kid’s face flushed in crimson as he scratched the back of his head with his empty hand.

“Haha, I guess he pretty is cute”, you began to play with his red tuff looking hair. “He reminds me like one of those old troll dolls”, you looked back to Kid to find him blushing and unamused. “Sorry”, you looked back in embarrassment realizing that you were making fun of him.

“So, you think I’m cute?”, Kid chuckled as he leaned in closer.

“No, he’s cute”, you pointed to your mandrake who was still dead asleep with drool now pouring out of his mouth. “You need to start earning points”, you stated boldly to him as he sat there dumbfounded.

“Points?”

“Don’t think you have me, just because you have my mandrake. You need to start working for all of this”, you snapped at Kid, who was now even more confused than before.

Just before he was about to respond, he felt his mandrake’s stomach (little you) began to rumble against his hand as she woke up from her nap holding on to her belly. “You wanna grab some food?”, Kid shrugged to you in question, hoping that was the right response.

You gave him a wide smile and nodded, pleased with answer. He got up and offered you his hand to hold. You grabbed on and you both started making your way to his car. As he drove to the nearest restaurant, your mandrakes were sitting in the back. Mini you sat against the chair with her legs stretched out so that Mini Kid can lay down on your thighs, so that mini you can pet his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a special message, which will most likely be posted later on this day, because it's like 2 in the morning rn lol. As always your feedback is appreciated and if there are any suggestions or requests I'd love to hear them! Thank you and hope you all have a wonderful day! :)


	9. Special Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you guys my thanks and share to you some upcoming ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you all know... I was inspired of writing this page this way like Animefreak1145, author of Strong, because I thought it was such a fun concept. Of course they do it better, so you might want to give their story a look as well. here's a link if you are interested: [**Strong**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253425) (125693 words) by [**Animefreak1145**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animefreak1145)  
> 

***Author enters a private lounge room at the University’s Commons, with a pink colored soda and takes a seat at an empty table***

**Author: *Takes a sip out of a Guava flavored Jarritos soda* Hello everybody! You don’t know how happy I am to see how well the One piece Mandrake boys is going, and especially how fast its becoming popular in just a little over a month! I want to thank you all and to those who are keeping up with my work even though it can be a bit tiresome… hehe…**

**Author: *takes another sip of her drink*… ANYWAYS! Before I get to the updates and next chapter reveal, I just wanted to give you guys a little bit more background on how this series came to be. First of all, I’ve had this idea since Spring, that was when I was in school and I had the longest gap periods you could imagine. Anyways, during those periods when is wasn’t studying -_-, I decided to just write a fanfic of college life with one piece, so that’s where New world university came from. As the story progressed I was thinking of spin offs and I happened to be playing mandrake boys at the time, so I combined the two and thought that would be cool. I never thought it would take off so fast, considering that they are only one-shots, so I was surprise to be honest so thank you!**

**Author: Now! *author can’t help but smile like an idiot* I’m so excited to announce what’s coming up! Okay for starters….**

***Author is interrupted by a loud crash from the entrance of the door***

**Author: *mumbles to her in question as she, until she hears a most peculiar laugh***

***Doflamingo enters followed by Crocodile, Smoker, Enel, and a few other various One-piece men***

**Doflamingo: *Slowly makes his way to the closes chair next to author* fufufufufufu… and to think you weren’t going to invite us to your little story.**

**Author: *sweats drops as she tries lean further back from him* N-no, No! I was just about to get to that… *Doflamingo still presses his way closer to author, as he is enjoying her uncomfortable state (typical)***

**Crocodile: Leave her be and sit down already. *Takes a puff out of his cigar, not making eye contact with the big pink mingo***

**Doflamingo: *Sneers in annoyance as he finally pulls away and sits down* Looks like Crocodile is more anxious than I thought… Well author, go on…**

**Author: *mildly uncomfortable* Ah-ha, okay… *turns back to audience* Well to continue, a few people have commented if there is going to be “older” guys in the story *looks at the group of men who all raise an eyebrow at the term older* … *Gulping* And to that I answer YES! I just wanted to separate the boys from the men hehe… *Looks back to see more faces of approval***

**Lucci: It seems that author does know what she’s doing *smiles enchantedly towards author***

**Hattori: Coo Coo!**

**Author: Thanks… I think… *Back to the audience* But there is more! *everybody raises an eyebrow* I will be making a different variation of One Piece Mandrake Boys/Men. It will be same concept and all, but instead of a graduation theme, I thought about a Birthday scenario… as a coming of age sort of thing. So hopefully that works out as well…**

**Smoker: So, who’s next, author?**

***They all turn to you in anticipation, and author soon feel the weight of this decision***

**Author: Ehmm… uhm… I’m not going to say… at LEAST NOT HERE THAT IS… I’m going to put that in the notes section, because you’re all scary. *Gives each one a concerning frown***

**Bartolomeo: *Raises his hand up and waves it around like a grade school* Author-senpai! Pick me!**

**Author: Yes Bartolomeo…**

**Bartolomeo: I want to know if we’re going to get our own stories when we have little cute reader to ourselves! *He brought his hands together in a lovestruck manner as he began to blush and pretend to hold little reader***

**Author: Maybe some of you guys are still boys… *mumbles to herself as she scratches the back of her head* But YES! Thank you for reminding me! There will be such stories and they are currently in the making! And I think that was it! Thank you again to those who are keeping up with my works. Love and appreciate you all!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next Chapter will be either Thatch or Marco, but either way they're both up! If you guys have anyone in particular you would like me to write about, please let me know, because I'm going off based on most known or popular of the One piece world. Thank you and until next time!!!!! :)
> 
> Order of group of men that i'll probably be going by: Shichibukai (Warlords)> Marines> random Pirates> Charlotte family> Germa 
> 
> other stories will be posted at random....


	10. A chance to have your own story!!!

Hey everybody sorry for a long pause, I've been in school these past few months and I started a new relationship so it's been kind of hard to be online and posting new stories. I do have a few stories on check and I also have started on the reverse perspective of when the men receive mandrake you. I actually like how its coming out so I hope you guys are excited, because I am!!!

Anyways, I was hoping if some of you would help me win some tickets to a music festival. I know this sounds low since I haven't been online for a while, but I promise to compromise with a free story dedicated to the reader about anyone within the One piece world. It can be for the general audience or for your own keepsake! your choice of genre too! whether it'd be sexy or not, your choice!!!

Here's the link: https://arep.co/PTExn1 

Idk if you'll need to copy and paste or it'll be clickable. I get notifications from who ever does it. So if you do happen to register, I recommend you use your Username from this site when it asks for your name, and then leave a comment below so that I can confirm it :)  
Just to let you know by registering, it does ask for email and phone number, I won't have access to either, so your privacy is saved. and you won't be bothered with spam emails and texts. 

I really do appreciate the help and im not asking for money or anything like that, only a bit of your time and you will be rewarded. 

Thank you to all those who participate!!!!!!!


End file.
